Remembering the past and meeting the future
by MJLS
Summary: John is in the garden at night, remembering his past and all the bad things out of it. When Rogue visits him, he begins to think about her again. Suddenly, the day doesn’t seem all that bad when it ends with a sweet moment. RYRO [Part I] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer : I don't own Xmen**

**Remembering the past and meeting the future**

_Summary : John is in the garden at night, remembering his past and all the bad things out of it. When Rogue visits him, he begins to think about her again. Suddenly, the day doesn't seem all that bad when it ends with a sweet moment. RYRO_

The night was quiet. John played with his lighter. The sound was quiet, yet, not unheard by the people in the mansion. He sat on the bench in the garden, looking at the moon and the stars. He sighed, sometimes, he felt so alone.

He was seen among his friends as a cold arrogant jerk who always played with his lighter and who didn't want to make real friends. He had a horrible past behind him, a past that he wanted to forget but he couldn't.

He sighed once more, he never liked it when people asked him about the past he wanted to forget so desperately. He was a loner but he didn't care. He was a jerk but he didn't do something about it. He closed his lighter, only to open it again seconds later.

The sound was the only thing that could be heard in the cold night. He wrapped his arms around him for a moment, thinking how lucky bobby is that he couldn't feel the cold. Then again, he was lucky that he couldn't feel the warmness of the sun when it was summer.

He smiled as he saw the moon shine upon his face. The silver rays made their way to the earth, not stopping for anything. Dark trees, wallowed in shadows were behind him. He didn't care about the darkness that surrounded him.

He only cared about one person and even that he didn't show to the people that he knew. He had his facade. A facade of many characters. A facade that separated John from Pyro. During his attacks, it was Pyro controlling.

Otherwise, outside the battle field, whether it's simulated or not, it's John taking over. John was the softer side but knew what he could do and couldn't do. He was the main character of the two. He controlled Pyro the best he could, but sometimes. The fire demon within him took over. Right now, under the light of the moon and the stars, John was thinking for himself.

Thinking about her. Thinking about himself. Thinking about what he should do in the future to come. He thought about all the things that already had happened. John placed his head in his hands and banned the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about it, at least not today.

He would think of it every day. But none of those days were as worst like this. This day, was a day that he never wanted to remember but he always did. He looked over at the green grass under his feet. A soft breeze touched his face as he looked up to the fountain in the middle of the garden of the school for gifted youngsters.

He smiled, he had been here for some time now. Not always enjoying it but always glad he was there. He heard a soft noise coming from the school, a noise that could be heard from afar but only when it was completely silent.

A soft breeze touched his face. A person walked towards him from the school. He couldn't see the person clearly, but white strikes shined in the moonlight, making him clear it was Rogue. He smiled again, he couldn't help himself but he always smiled when she was with him.

She walked towards him and sat next to him on the bench. She was wearing her PJ but still, her arms were wrapped around her small figure as she was touched by a late winter breeze. John saw her shiver for a moment.

He opened his lighter and got a fire ball in his hand. "I won't hurt you." he whispered in her ear. She nodded softly and he got the fire ball over her small body, making her warmer by the touch of the fire.

The fire warmed her small frame, making sure she dropped her arms that were wrapped around her before. The flame grew smaller and smaller as it disappeared in the end. Rogue smiled softly at John and hugged him.

He smiled back at her and yawned a little afterwards. Sleep was beginning to enter his mind and he was becoming tired. The both of them walked back to the school as quiet as possible, trying not to fall asleep on the way back to their room.

Rogue's room was first but before he could walk away from the door that would end their time together, she hugged him one more time, whispering softly in his ear "thank you." he smiled softly and just nodded before turning around and walk away from her sight as he entered the room next to hers.

He silently cursed to himself as he had been foolish not to start a conversation with her just moments ago. He silently cursed to himself because he did not understand why he hadn't done something.

He quietly walked to his bed, trying not to wake Bobby who was snoring softly. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes and thinking about what he had been thinking before Marie came in the garden.

He didn't want to remember it, but yet, the thought entered his mind from the moment he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the flashbacks every time he closed his eyes, he didn't want to remember everything that had happened to him whenever he closed his eyes.

All he wanted to think about was her beautiful face and her wonderful smile that had captured him. The thought had invaded his mind again as he closed his eyes. He fell asleep on his soft pillow, thinking about nothing but the girl next door, thinking about nothing except her.

Not thinking about the bad thought that had invaded his mind earlier. Not thinking about the bad dreams, hoping the thought of that beautiful girl would scare them away, he fell asleep in a almost peaceful matter, a smile on his face and his lighter in his hand.

Yet, even though he looked peaceful on the outside, inside, the memories of his past were tearing him apart. He woke up in the middle of his nightmare, noticing his sight was slightly blurry, he whipped the small tears away from his eyes.

He didn't want to remember those things. Yet he did...he couldn't do something about them...nothing helped him, nobody helped him. He sat on the end of his bed, his head in his hands, sighing softly and hoping he wouldn't wake bobby who lived with the perfect family.

Hoping bobby wouldn't see his weak side. He walked to the balcony and looked at the moon for the second time that night. He didn't know why, but the moon always calmed him, just like the stars did. He sighed and looked down.

He thought about his past again, how he always looked at the moon whenever he was alone. He had to get those thought out of his mind, he sighed deeply, hoping the day would soon be over.

He looked at his watch with a fire emblem in the middle and saw it was only eleven o'clock in the middle of the night. Another whole hour to go. Another whole hour where he would remember everything from his past.

He sighed and went back to his room, looking at Bobby who was sleeping peacefully, he began to envy the Iceman. He grew up in a normal family, where they did not know he was a mutant.

He smiled softly, his parents knew he was a mutant and had abandoned him from the moment they knew. He sighed and fell back on his bed, his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, trying to think of the angel that was so close, but then again so far away.

He walked out of his door, getting his mind of going to the kitchen, he began to forget about all those memories that plagued his mind. He entered the kitchen , it was empty, except for one person...Rogue...

Great...

Alone...

With Rogue

Again...

'Cause last time went so well.

He grabbed a bottle of soda and sat in front of her. She looked down, not meeting his eyes. He tried to look in her eyes when he could but she would just turn away from his as he tried. He sighed softly and drank from his bottle, looking at the angel in front of him.

"What's the matter Rogue?"

He surprised himself by the tone of his voice…it was soft, caring, sweet. His voice wasn't quite like him, even Rogue noticed that when she looked up, tears in her green eyes. He took a deep breath, those eyes were beautiful, no matter what he thought.

He smiled softly at her and she smiled back. She didn't answer his question, the tears just fell down her cheeks as she sat there, on the other side of the table, looking at John. He looked at her, concerned for her well being. Concerned for the beautiful angel in front of him.

"Something wrong?" He asked again, his voice, soft, caring, worried. He cursed to himself to let the girl in front of him see his weaker side. The side that was vulnerable, easily broken by anything bad that would hit it. The side that could be compared to a porcelain vase.

"Nothing's wrong John…" She whispered softly, her voice was silent, broken, sad. He looked at her worried as she stood up and walked out of the room. He sighed and placed his hands in his head, muttering to himself as he saw her leave the room.

"What are you doing to me Rogue…you are killing me from the inside…I love you…yet you don't see it."

John looked up at the fridge, knowing he won't get an answer from the thin air that surrounded him. Around the corner, Rogue had heard his words. Softly, she whispered to nobody "I love you John…"

He heard her footsteps fade away in the hallway…hearing her last words in his ears…he smiled softly…suddenly…he didn't hate this day anymore. In the previous years, it had been the day where he always remembered that his parents abandoned him.

It had been the day that they kicked him out. But somehow, the white striped Angel had cleared up this dark day, shining her light through the dark spots that he had created around him that day.

He looked at his clock once more. One minute after midnight. His horrible day was over as he had heard those three small words coming from his southern angel.

**End of Oneshot**

**I hope you all like it**

**R&R please...reviews make me smile and I cannot lie **


End file.
